


Shikon no Tama

by Commitment_Issues



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commitment_Issues/pseuds/Commitment_Issues
Summary: ok this is kind of a stretch but I wanted to write the story of Inuyasha but under different circumstances(Might add a proper summary when I write more)





	1. prologue

“Shikon no what?” the girl looked over to her grandfather in confusion. “Shikon no Tama, my girl, the jewel of 4 souls.” the old man corrected her. 

She lifts up the labeled jewel, “You don’t actually think tourists are gonna buy these dumb key chains, do you?” Letting their overweight cat play with the jewel. “That is not just a keychain. That crystal there at the end is a replica of an ancient jewel which- hmm?” he stopped his explanation when he noticed the girl was just playing with the cat rather than listening. 

“Hmm?” the girl hummed. 

“Ahem. As I was saying, that crystal is a replica of an ancient jewel which- mmph!” he froze in his tracks seeing as the girl was still distracted by the cat. Before he could continue the girl interrupted him “You do remember it’s my birthday tomorrow, right?” She glanced back at him with big eyes.

“Hahaha! I’d planned to wait another day, but-” he was interrupted yet again. “So you did get me something? Hand it over!” the girl demanded excitedly. “That my dear is an authentic mummified hand of a water imp, which-” “Oh..” her eyes fixed on the hand as her heart dropped. Disappointed, the girl hands it over to the cat. “Here, Buyo. eat.” The old man yelped as the hand got closer to the cat. "Waah! That’s an antique!” He rushed and grabbed the deteriorated mummy hand from her.

“Replica this authentic that, here everything has a story.” the girl said with a hint of malice in her tone.

That night, the young girl reminisces about the old stories plaguing their family shrine. “The thousand-year-old sacred tree, the legend of the hidden well. I’ve heard these stories all my life and I’ve never believed a word of it.” 

She woke up with a start and dashed to get ready. On her way to school, she ran into her little brother frantically searching by the decayed well next to the shrine. “You’re not supposed to play in there,” she stated boldly.  
Her brother huffs out of breath, “I’m not. It’s the cat!” Her eyes widened with fear,“ did he go down to the well?” her hands shaking with fright. The boy lets out a desperate last call to their cat “Buyo! I don’t know where else he could be.”

“ Can’t you go down?” she asks eyeing him. to which her brother responds looking downright petrified. “But why do I gotta be the one?” he whined.

“Because you’re the one who’s looking for him?” She said condescendingly. Before any of them got to move an inch there was a putrid scratching noise. “Aah! Something is down there!” he screamed, all the blood draining from his face. his sister, not very amused, says “uh, yeah it’s probably the cat.” 

The girl, realizing they’re getting nowhere starts heading down the old, cracked well. Her brother fearfully glanced down the well as he begrudgingly followed closely behind. A loud thud echoed through the dim well. Her brother quickly grasped on tightly to her arm as they slowly approached where the noise came from. They froze as scratches emerged from below them. They slowly glanced down only to see their own cat. She scoffed angrily, picking up the cat, and turned to her brother. “Alright, we got Buyo. C’mon, let’s head to school already!” They both ran up the stairwell and hastily sprinted down the sidewalk to school. Unbeknownst to a far, far worse outcome of the situation.


	2. Chapter 1

“Quiet, she’s waking up now.” a man’s voice rode through the air. My vision was blurred, The ringing in my ears becoming more apparent. I felt the comforting shift of weight from my sister who laid on the opposite side of the man. I rubbed my eyes as my vision began to settle and I started to recall the previous events leading up to this moment. Inuyasha and I planned to use the Shikon jewel to make him fully human. But... he betrayed me. I felt utterly useless. I had let my guard down, and now I’m paying the price for my foolishness. My fists clenched at the mere thought of it.“How are you feeling?” The man’s voice on my left reassuringly asks bringing me out of my trance. My sister, Kaede explained that he’s a doctor who arrived shortly after I passed out. “Better, I don’t think I’m able to stand up quite yet though,” I explained. 

“Oh and you shouldn’t, you’ll need a lot of rest to regain your strength,” he talked clearly, “just lay down for now.” 

“Kaede,” I say effectively getting her attention, “where’s the Shikon jewel?” Without saying a word, she quickly jogs over to my table, and there it is, sitting right next to the rogue Inuyasha had given to me. Looking at it causes a bitter sting in my heart. Kaede returns and hands it to me then turns to the doctor, “how long will she need to rest?”

“A month at most,” he spoke quietly so he wouldn’t alarm anyone. 

A week later, Word had spread fast that the renowned priestess had been injured and would need time to recover. There would certainly be some low-life demon planning to use this opportunity to take down Kikyo for good. It was only after the first attack that Kikyo realized how weak she had become. 

Kikyo was woken up by the sound of broken wood and screams. She quickly shot up, alarmed. She soon put the puzzle pieces together. They were being attacked. She hastily recovered her bow and arrow, along with the Shikon jewel. Running into the village, she could see Mistress Centipede rampaging around the village Mistress Centipede had been chasing after the jewel even before it was in Kikyo’s precession. Kikyo stood just outside Mistress Centipede’s Peripheral vision, drawing her bow but just as she was about to shoot her bow, a sharp pain ran through her right arm causing her to miss her shot. The arrow had just grazed Mistress Centipede, however, it did get her attention. 

Kikyo struggled to draw another arrow as Mistress Centipede Came barreling towards her. The last thing she heard was the doctor shrieking “Lady Kikyo!” As her body was pushed off to the side. The next thing she knew the doctor was perched over her. Pain shot through her body from the unanticipated fall. Peering around the doctor she could barely make out Mistress Centipede Running headfirst into the forest taking several trees with her. “Are you ok?” he worriedly asked, searching her body over for any more injuries. Ignoring his question, she whispered quietly, “this is the second time you’ve saved my life.”

A piercing howl carried through the wind, they glanced over to see Mistress Centipede trying to escape from the rumble of trees she created for herself. Just as She’s almost free her body gets cut in half. Blood painted the sky. She recognized none other than a demon slayer’s weapon. As you would expect a handful of demon slayers then come running up to access the damage. 

One of them must have recognized Kikyo because he walks up to her saying “Priestess Kikyo, I hope you are not hurt.” he offers Kikyo a hand which she gratefully takes. “The civilians are being checked for possible injuries.” He explained. The demon slayers Along with Kikyo deposes Mistress Centipede’s body properly. After they finally get a chance to rest, the handful of demon slayers that had saved them walked up to Kikyo. The leader who had helped Kikyo earlier spoke up first. “We would like to have a word with you.” 

“That’s right, I was wondering why you’d come all the way out here,” Kikyo spoke while they were already in the process of moving somewhere more secluded. They walked up to the shrine which was astoundingly untouched by Mistress Centipede’s Rampage. Once they arrived at the shrine Kikyo turned to face the group. To her shock they were all bowing, “We had given you the jewel in order for you to protect it and the jewel has now caused great suffering and you sre now unable to properly protect it. So please allow us to help carry the burden and let us protect you while you are still in recovery.” The leader declared.


	3. Chapter 2

“HUH?!” I shrieked bewildered, “What do you mean I'm transferring schools?!” My parents share an uncertain look as they try to coax me into the idea. “The school is known for its diversity in its students.” My father started trying to console me “ I’m sure you’ll make a lot of new and interesting friends.” I could do nothing but stand there and stare at the ground. My mother’s voice woke Me up from my trance. “Sachi, you’re a smart girl and we just want you to have the best education you can,” she glanced back at her husband and back to Me worriedly, “Their college acceptance rate of their students is very high and it expands into high school so you won’t ever have to worry about applying to a high school! Just try to keep an open mind please.” 

After a moment of hesitation, I make my decision. “Alright, I’ll try,” I say through a sigh. Whether I liked it or not I would still be forced to go to this new school. The least I could was clear my mother’s doubt. As I give my mother a reassuring smile I can see my mother’s face light up as she says, “Thank you! Now it’s very late. Why don’t we head to bed now?” I yawn at the mention of the time which emits a chuckle out of my parents. 

They wish me goodnight and head to their room, while I head off to my own. Not quite wanting to go to bed yet I lean against the door and think about the previous conversion. “You’ll make a lot of interesting friends.” I dejectedly recalled my dad’s voice as he said that, I never had any real friends in the first place. Just people who hung out with me because I was popular or had good grades. “We just want you to have the best education you can.” they always say it’s what's best for me, I’m sure they mean well but I can't erase the fury I felt as they tried to control my life. Sometimes I wish they would actually ask me what I thought was best for me, just once. 

I involuntarily yawn, I figured I’d have all weekend to think about this. I push myself off the door heading over to my vanity mirror. I take my hair out of its ponytail and my light brown hair falls just above the middle of my back. I change into my pajamas and fall onto my bed where I find myself being lured into sleep. 

The next day my mother dropped me off at the family shrine, I had agreed to help my great-grandfather. That included listening to him ramble on about some legend or another. He was babbling on about something as I absentmindedly carried on cleaning the shed. As I’m zoning in and out I hear glimpses of what he’s saying, All the stories about the Shikon jewel and the thousand-year-old tree, the stuff I’ve heard a thousand times by now. 

After I put up one last box, I turn to my great-grandfather who’s still focused on his own work “hey gramps,” I say trying to get his attention, “you got any recent stories to tell me? Y’know maybe one that I haven’t heard yet.” 

He ponders for a moment before I see his eyes light up, “This happened shortly before you were born,” he starts retelling the story, now with my full attention, “one night your mother and father were driving home with you in the backseat when suddenly a car came out of nowhere steering out of control and crashed right into your parents’ car. The wreck was horrible, your parents had cuts and bruises and they had been so worried about you but by some miracle, you remained unharmed.”

Just as he finished his story a gust of wind drags me back to reality. Peeking out of the shed I realize just how late it’s got. “Oh shoot,” I turn to my grandfather, “I’m gonna wait for mom out front, say goodbye to grandma for me,” I stamper out as I gather my jacket. Walking away from the house I hear the front door open and then close. I would have kept walking if my attention had not been caught by a noise coming from the well. Could Buyo have been locked in there by accident, though I could have sworn they brought him inside already?

Regardless of what my logic was telling me, I slid the doors open, the small room was barely illuminated by what daylight is left. I squinted trying to find any signs of buyo, having no luck I let out a sigh. I was about to give up and just go wait for my mother when a faint scratching hits my ears. Before I’ve realized I’ve taken a few steps in the shrine, now at the foot of the stairs, it isn’t getting any brighter. I’ll have to be quick about this. I make my way down the old creaking steps relying on the noise to lead me to my destination. 

I cautiously follow the noise, only to be stopped when my foot runs. It's something hard, after feeling around in the dark for a bit it becomes obvious this is the well. Is the noise really coming from the well? I debate on whether to head back or not. As I'm turning on my foot, I hear a loud crash as if wood was splitting in two. I feel way more than two hands on my back as I'm pulled down and everything goes black.


End file.
